1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to coupling devices generally, and more particularly to a chainable link which, when used in an articulating assembly, provides for pivotal ratcheting of adjacent links between various positions.
2. Description of the Background Art
Pivotal coupling devices are used in many applications where two or more components are joined together in a maimer that allows movement of the components in relation to each other. A common pivotal coupling device is a hinge, and a number of hinge assemblies have been previously developed. Another common pivotal coupling device is a "link" found in the assembly known as a "chain". Such chains are used in many different types of machines to couple two or more sprockets for transmission of rotational motion. In such applications, the chain is held in a taught position under the urge of a spring or other force in order to control the degree of articulation at various points along the chain.
While a variety of coupling devices have been devised for use with doors, toy building blocks, and in connection with other applications, none of those devices provide for a chained assembly of articulating links capable of pivotal movement in finite, precise, clicking units, wherein lateral movement is also prevented. Therefore, there is a need for a chainable coupling device which can be quickly, easily, and accurately adjusted to a desired position, and which is capable of linking to other such devices to form extended assemblies with additional degrees of articulation. The present invention satisfies those needs, as well as others, and overcomes the deficiencies found in the coupling devices heretofore developed.